


My warrior

by Rosa92



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa92/pseuds/Rosa92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yule day Bo and Tamsin face their feelings ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> none of the characters are mine This is for fun i do not profit from this
> 
> Ok so this is my first time doing this so if i mess up horribly please forgive me i am doing this for fun so enjoy.I know i will :)Bo/Tamsin pov this will start out slow and start to pick up pace

Tamsin*

For the past few months I have been avoiding Bo not because I want to but because it hurts too much. Its been four months since I last saw Bo at the Yule party at the crack shack. Every time I think about it I blush I have tried so hard to fight what I'm feeling for her but I can't anymore. I have been gone these past four months finding myself And trying to figure out how I am going to tell Bo somthing I have been hiding since I first met her. I never thought I would be in this situation and it scares the hell out of me."Shit." I mumble to myself. I'm a fucking Valkyrie and I'm scared of a succubus, a succubus that I love with all my heart . That is why I find myself standing in front of the door to the crack shack glued to the spot not sure if I should knock, walk in or just flat out run."Fuck it" i mumble and i knock on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got it kenz!" I yell while running down the stairs to the front door. I open it and my jaw drops to the floor in shock. It took me a minute but i recovered and when I did anger rushed over me."You better have a damn good reason why you went MIA on me for four damn months?! You didn't even answer my calls..." I stopped yelling at her as soon as I saw her crying."Are you crying?" She just looks at me then we lock eyes. I wasn't prepared for the emotions I saw in her eyes. Pain,relief, and something i can't put my finger on."Can I come in?" She says in a whisper."no." I said looked hurt so i cleared my throat."what I mean is I need you to walk with me for a minute." At this point I'm trying not to cry myself. After all the nights of worrying if she was ok or not and realizing that I had fallen for the Valkyrie standing in front of me is making me want to punch her and kiss her at the same time. She nods and i grab my jacket from behind the door."Kenzi I'll be back in a lil while loves ya!" I didn't wait for a reply i just close the door and started walking not waiting for Tamsin. 

She catches up to me and I glance at her anger long gone and I swear she's gotten more beautiful in the time that she's been gone if that's even possible."I'm sorry I left like that Bo I didn't mean to be gone that long i just needed time to find myself you know." I just kept walking silence engulfed us for a few minutes before I finally spoke." Yeah I know what you mean I'm sorry i yelled at you i was just so worried about you while you were gone..." I stopped walking and faced her "you didn't even say good bye. If its about the party..." She stopped me putting her hand up" no Bo it wasn't the party...well it kinda was but not the way you think." She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye and she smiles"look Bo I am not going to lie to you what happened at the party well for me. It was...it was" i stopped her from saying what she was going to say holding my hand up and shaking me head. "it wasn't just you Tamsin it was special for me too.. But you left and disappeared after that. I couldn't tell you how i felt but your here now and I don't know if I want to punch you in the face or hug you as tight as possible." She looks at me stunned at what I just told Tamsin being Tamsin quickly recovers." Bo i need to tell you something very important i don't know how you will feel about it though." I nod for her to keep going.

I looked in to her eyes briefly and I saw fear so I pulled her to a bench that was next to us and sat down next to her and I put my hand on her thigh for comfort."it's ok Tamsin you know you can tell me anything." She took a deep breath and looked anywhere bit at me " Bo. you know how Valkyries love right?" She asks still not looking at me." Yeah i read in one of tricks books that a Valkyrie has on true mate one that is made for them specifically and that when the Valkyrie finds that mate they bond and are forever one or something like that .why ?" She clears her throat before she speaks and I can her shaking." Yes a Valkyrie has one true mate but its different the the way fae mate and the way humans love . A Valkyries mate is their other half ,their warrior they are made for them and you are right about the bonding but its more then that and more complicated then you think." She sifts uncomfortably and still doesn't look at me." Valkyries sometimes don't find their warriors but some of those who do are finally whole when they didn't even know they weren't. Sometimes their warriors don't love them back. I have seen one of my sisters kill herself over it" i look at her and see that she has started to cry. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me and moved my hand to cup her chin and wipe her tears with my thumb."Bo I'm telling you this because...because your my warrior."

I stop immediately feeling tears fall down my face i stay quiet for a while processing what she just starts to panic"Bo please say something" she sobs out and it snaps me out of my daze and I look in her eyes and see fear pure fear and I realize its because I haven't said anything "Tamsin . I mean are you sure?" She looks away " yes I'm sure I knew the moment I saw you. But I never thought you would love me considering who I am and you were with dyson and then lauren I ...I couldn't have you not in my life I couldn't tell you then so I tried to be me thats why I was a bitch. It was soo hard and I tried to not love you Bo but I can't. What happened at the party changed all that for me I couldn't keep it from you anymore. That's why I ran Bo."she looks me in the eye"because I love you Bo" I looked at her and saw she wasn't lying i swallowed hard before I spoke" oh Tamsin I'm so sorry you had to go through that...but what happened at the party meant more to me then you think." It was my turn to shift I was so nervous"while you were gone I was so worried about you. If you were ok or not. But I also figured out something...that..." My mouth was suddenly dry i swallowed again "I love you Tamsin" I looked in her beautiful eyes and saw shock"you...you love me?" 

I didn't say anything i just pulled her to me and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as I remembered. The kiss was soft at first I bit her bottom lip begging for entrance. she opened her mouth and our tongues mingled it was a hungry kiss filled with so much emotion. I moaned and slid my hand in her hair. I ended the kiss putting our foreheads together both of fighting to catch our breaths. Finally I whispered "yes Tamsin i love you . I'm in love with you." She pulled me closer ."you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that." I looked in her eyes " Tamsin you have to promise me something. Promise me you will never leave me like that again i dont think I can take it." We both sat there crying "i promise you Bo I will NEVER leave you again." We sat there like that for a few more minutes.i finally got up and held my hand out for her to take. She did "Kenzi is probably freaking out right now I left my phone" we walked back to the crack shack Hand in hand in perfect silence .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so my last one was rushed but I am going to take my time on this one it's short though. Btw yes this is all valkubus...

Tamsin*

Walking back to the crack shack my head is in over drive. She loves me and I can't believe it I feel like I'm in a dream. "I missed you" i say in a whisper . I look at her and my heart is pounding in my chest we make eye contact and she has a soft painful smile." I missed you too more then you know... I thought I was going crazy at first." She sighs and look down." I think I've always loved you." Before I can say anything we stop in front of the door.

Bo steps into the crack shack and I follow her hearing Kenzi yelling in Russian. We walk into the living room and she stops yelling and her eyes go wide and she drops her phone." holy shitballz!" After the shock wears off she narrows her eyes at me and walks up to me. Then punches me in the arm as hard as she can." OWW!" I clutch at my arm. For a human shes got some strength."yeah your lucky I don't go all postal on the hell man no call no nothing " she says then walks back and sits on the coffee table."sorry momz I just had to be alone and find myself again." I say giving her an apologetic look." I get that tam tam but next time you go MIA just know I will totally go all ninja psycho on your Valkyrie ass." Before I can say anything she runs at me and hugs me so tight I cant breath.

After the hug of death Kenzi gave me we all sat down and talked about what they've been doing. Bo and Kenzi have been going on cases but they are not as bad anymore." I didn't think it was going to EAT me! But next thing i know bobo here guts him like a pig. It took three weeks of 5 showers a day to get rid of the smell and feel clean." She said shivering at the the memory." Yeah I almost kicked her out. The house smelled horrible. But I bought like a million air fresheners and some car fresheners too. Made her look like tree but it worked." Bo said giggling Kenzi slapped her in mocked hurt then she started giggling too." Ok I think its time for me to head out." I said looking at Bo. She stopped laughing and looked at me." You just got here though." Her eyes looked panicked. Kenzi saw it but said nothing she just got up gave me a hug and went to her room." I know I did but I've been driving for sixteen hours I have to get some sleep." I grabbed her hand and held it " I'm not going anywhere Bo you don't have to worry about that. Meet me at the Dal tomorrow I will be there at ?" She squeezes my hand" yes that sounds great." I grabbed Bo by the back of her neck and kissed her softly. Bo slides her hands down to rest on my hips and deepens the kiss. Our tongues swirling around all I can think about is how good it feels to have her hands on me. Before I get lost in the feel of Bo she brakes the kiss. I say good bye and walk out of the crack shack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so last one was short i know but if I would have kept going it would have been on really long chapter. I am posting up these chapters fast because I have my free time now and I know soon I will be busy and won't be able to post as often so bare with me I am only getting started. :) r&r
> 
> Heads up: when you see this symbol ~ it means its a dream and this one - is their thoughts. Just wanted to let you know .

Bo's * pov

After Tamsin left I got up and grabbed The tequila that Kenzie stashed in the freezer. As soon as I took my shot Kenzie comes down stairs and sits on the counter in front of me looking at me expectantly. "Ok Kenz what's with the stare?" Kenzie sighs and points at me. "You are going to tell me the deal with you and Tamsin and don't try and deny it I know something's goin on." I shift uncomfortably and took a deep breath. "Ok yes there is. It's a long story. Lets take this to my room." Before I even move she's half way there I shake my head and follow her.

When I walk in my room she's already sprawled out on my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her" you know how I have been acting weird the last four months?" She frowns at me and nodded her head."well it was because I figured out that I liked Tamsin and she was gone and I couldn't tell her. As the days passed I started to feel more depressed about Tamsin being gone."Kenzie shot up from her spot eyes wide and says" holy hell! You LOVE her! "She started to jump up and down."I can't believe you didn't tell me bobo i so would have tracked her Valkyrie ass down and brought her home sooner." Kenzie stops jumping and crawls over to me and hugs me. I clear my throat " yeah you would have" I laughed for a second then let her go she sat back in her spot ."Kenzie there's more to it now...you remember that book on Valkyries and the the way they love?" Kenzie furrows her brows trying to remember then looks at me "yeah somthing about one true mate right?" I take a deep breath before I speak " yeah well on my walk with Tamsin she said that Valkyries mate are made for them which we already knew and the whole bond thing. But she said that they are called their warrior the only person that they will ever love someone that makes them whole because they are made specifically for them." I stop and look her in the eyes." Kenzie I'm Tamsins warrior." Kenzie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out" shut the front door! Oh my gosh bobo you... I mean her...I mean oh my fae lord." Kenzie grabs the bottle of tequila that's now half empty and chugs it."we drink we sleep and we can talk about this in the a.m momma needs to process.

Xxxxxx Tamsin's pov

I rented a room at a near by hotel. When I made it to the room and walked in it was nice clean and quiet it looks like any other hotel except there's no tv. I threw my bag on the floor and laid down on the bed too tired to get a shower or anything els for that matter. I fell asleep instantly. ~ I'm standing in the middle of the Dal I can see Bo and Kenzie sitting at the bar they seam happy. Some one walks up to Bo and whispers something i can't hear what they said. It takes me a minute but I recognize who it is. It's hale but he looks worried almost scared even. Bo looks around and before she has the chance someone busts through the door and rushes at her. It all happens so fast I can't see who or what it is. What ever it is grabs Bo and slams her into the wall and I try to help her i try to move but I can't. It's like I'm paralyzed i try to scream but again I can't. I feel helpless and I start to cry. Bo gets off the ground and before she knows what's happening it rushes at her again only this time with a sword that came from nowhere and thrusts it into her stomach. This time i do scream but no one can hear me.~ i jump into a sitting position I'm sweaty, Breathing hard and I can feel the tears running down my face.-what the hell was that it felt so damn real- i shake my head trying to rid my thoughts of that horrible dream I got up and grabbed some clothes out of my bag and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

I finished my shower and got dressed. On my way to the bed I grabbed my phone and looked at the time it says its four thirty. " shit!" I yelled. I scurried to get my things and headed to my truck not even noticing my phone is vibrating non stop. When i got to the truck I pulled out my phone to call Bo and I see three missed calls from Kenzie so I called her back. She picked up immediately "omg Tamsin it's about damn time!" She yells and I know something is wrong and I somehow know it Bo."what's wrong Kenzie?" I say with pure panic in my voice." It's Bo something happened at the Dal i need you to get here as fast as you can... She won't feed from anyone els and she's hurt really bad." My heart stops and hung up after i told her I'm on my way. I get in my truck and drive faster then I've ever driven. As soon as I park in the Dal's parking lot I jump out of my truck not even bothering to close the door. I bust through the door and I see Bo laying on the floor in a pool of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ok so please don't kill me for that cliff hanger. I know I said its all happy and stuff but come its Bo here people. But yeah it was necessary to get the story where I want it to r&r its very appreciated . I had a little writers block and I thank angel for helping me out.
> 
> Side note: the same thing I said before this symbol - it's their thoughts and this ~ is a dream.

Tamsin's pov

Seeing her laying there I ran straight for her and dropped to my knees. I grab her face and put my lips inches from hers i whisper " Bo you need to feed from me now. You can't die on me...i just found you." I press my lips to hers and she kisses me soft at first but then I started to feel her pulling my chi. I feel pure pleasure work its way down to my core and it feels so fucking good. I moan into the kiss and minutes pass and suddenly Bo stops and i whimper in protest. She looks at me fear evident in her eyes.

"Tamsin I'm so sorry I didn't mean to i dont know what came over me i just couldn't stop...wait your not dead? And you look perfectly fine." She looks at me and furrows her browns in confusion. I lean My forehead on hers "I'm fine Bo... I almost lost you..." I whisper and I pull her into the tightest hug."can't...breath...Tamsin." She she said struggling to breath . I let her go and leaned back.

She gasped for air I gave her an apologetic smile" sorry you just scared the hell outa me... Look succubus." I said and pointed my finger at her "don't EVER do that to me again... Or I'll personally ruin that pretty face of yours. And I actually would love not to have to do that." She smiles at me showing that dimple that makes my heart melt." Duly noted" she said then winked at me. I stand up and Kenzie rushes over to Bo and yells at her in Russian. I look down at them-what have I done to deserve them. All of them.-

I start to walk away and I suddenly feel dizzy. I didn't notice Bo was now standing next to me until she wrapped her arm around me. She looks at me with concern" hey lil t you ok?" I nod my head and finally stand up straight. Bo let's go of me and I start to walk to the bar but after my third step I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I fall to my knees. Everyone runs to me but Bo get to me first." Tamsin! What's wrong?" Bo asks me frantically." I don't know.." Another sharp pain but worse and i scream in pain. Then it hit me. I know what's wrong."no!" I yell angrily everyone but Bo backs up." Tamsin what's wrong?!" She asked me again." I thought i had more time... I was supposed to have more time!" I yelled tears running down my face. Bo looks my in the eyes" tam you have to tell me what's wrong. What were you supposed to have more time for?" She asked me on the verge of crying herself . I took a deep breath ignoring the pain" The bond." I say in barely a whisper."the thong?" Bo asked in pure confusion. I hear giggles from people behind me. I sighed and closed my eyes." No Bo the bond. I didn't tell you this because I thought I had more time and I wouldn't have to worry about it..." I stop and scream in pain. Bo grabs me and picks me up effortlessly and shoves past everyone and heads to Trick's office. Normally I would yell at her but I just rest my head on her shoulder.

Once she walks through the door she slams it shut and locks it. She walks to the old couch and lays me on it and kneels next to me." Tamsin please tell me what's wrong. I'm freaking out here." She says and I look in her beautiful brown eyes and see love and fear.i sighed and closed my eyes again" Bo After a Valkyrie finds their warrior they have to bond." She laughed softly and gently moved my hair behind my ear." Yeah i kinda already know that." I finally open my eyes and started to stare at the ceiling" yeah but what you don't know it that we Have to bond with our warrior once we find them but we can only do that if they truly love us...the reason i say we have too Bo is because..." I turn my head and look into her eyes and tears start falling down my

face" if we don't Bo... We die." I scream out again this time longer.

I see Bo go into panic mode" your dying ?" I nod and I feel dizzy again." So lets do it. Look Tamsin I know I love you and don't want you to die and I if this is how I can keep that from happening then lets do it" She says and I look at her hearing the determination in her voice." Are you Sure?... Wait Bo i don't want you to think you have to..." Her lips on mine stops me from saying anything brakes the kiss and I keep my eyes closed." Yes I'm sure Tamsin but I'm doing this because I want to . Yes i kinda have to but I really do want this. I want us Tamsin more then you know." She cups my face in her hands and kisses my forehead. " now how do we do this" she asks enthusiastically." It's simple ." I sit up on the couch and pull her on my lap. She looks at me and I can feel her bouncing but I ignore it and smile." Give me your hand ." She lays her hand in mine and I squeeze it a little." Ok now I'm going to say some things you won't understand but once I'm done I need you to focus on the love you have for me..."

I throw my head back and scream in pain and I can feel the sweat on my forehead Bo squeezes my hand and pulses me with pure pleasure. I know she's trying to calm me down but fuck if that's not the best feeling. I sigh and continue what I was saying." Once you do that I need you to place your hand on my heart and I will do the same. After that the bond will do the rest... But Bo I don't know what will happen its different for each Valkyrie...are you ready?" She nods her head and places her free hand on my cheek and I lean into it closing my eyes." I love you Tamsin now and forever." I open my eyes and my heart skips a beat- god she's beautiful- i shake my head to clear my mind. I close my eyes and start saying the prayer. It's a simple prayer that states I have found my warrior and we are asking to be one with each other. Once I'm done with the prayer I open my eyes and see Bo watching me intently. She places her hand over my heart and its so warm it takes me a second to place my hand over her heart. As soon as I do I feel a rush of emotions and it took me a second to realize that its Bo's emotions and I can hear her thoughts but they are all about me. I look at her and with the look in her eyes I can tell she's going through the same thing. I feel and hear everything and then it gets to the time while I was gone. All confusion and hurt and then love. I stare at her now realizing that this beautiful woman truly and deeply loves me and we both have tears running down our face. She rests her free hand on my cheek and wipes away my tears with her thumb. Before I can say or do anything the door bust open hard and loud. We both snap our heads in the direction of the noise and Kenzie is standing there angry as hell.

Note: ok so like I said before I had som trouble with this and my main squeeze angel helped me out I know your reading this so thank you again I appreciate the help. Please people r&r or pm me if you want but your feed back would be great


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one took me a while but I hope you like it
> 
> Warning some steamy stuff but not too steamy. Things have been happening behind the scenes so things are going to be thrown at you and a big twist so bare with me and hang in there i promise its worth it. R&r I love to hear your feed back it helps inspire me to keep up my work so thank you for feedback

Bo's pov

Kenzi stands there for a second anger in her eyes but then it changes to shock."what the hell...dude your hands are glowing!" When she said that we both look down and she's right our hands are glowing. I don't move my hand partly because I'm afraid if I do the feeling of being whole and at peace will fade. The process of the bond at first was weird when Tamsin was saying the prayer but hearing her speak that foreign language was calming some how and this all just felt right. As soon as I put my hand over her heart I felt a rush of emotion and then I heard Tamsin's voice but when I looked at her she wasn't talking. It took me a minute but I realized it was everything she ever felt and thought about me. I felt everything and all the love she felt for me made me start to cry with happiness. After a minute of just staring at my hand over her heart we finally move to see Kenzie still looking at us. I feel relief because the feeling of being whole and at peace is still very much there.

Finally we all snap out of it and Kenzie is the first to speak." Ok succubitch start talkin and I mean now because a few minutes ago you almost died and then lil T over there collapsed for reasons unknown. Then your going to tell me why your hands were GLOWING." I shifted my body towered Tamsin suddenly having the urge to be as close to her as posable and she lays her hand on my lap. I look at Kenzie and she is waiting expectantly."ok. So the thing that attacked me was...well I don't know what it was but it was sent by my father..." Kenzie almost fell out of her chair when I said that."your father!?" She said eyes wide with shock. I sigh" yeah hale was telling me that people were talking about a thing looking for me saying its family business so it's safe to say it was him since Aofie is locked up and Trick wouldn't do that. But yeah and Tamsin well Kenz she was dying.." I stopped not being able to think about that little part. Kenzie's face paled at my words and she looked at Tamsin " is that true... You almost... Died?" Kenzie said with tears forming in her eyes.

Tamsin holds my hand and squeezes before she speaks." Yes I did but succulette over here saved my life.."she looks over at me " in more ways then one." I looked over at her and smiled then I looked at Kenzie"kenz she was dying because as Valkyrie lips over here explained to me when they find their warrior they have to bond and they for lack of a better word have a time limit. Well her time was running out and that...well that is why our hands were glowing." I said smiling at the memory. Kenzie just sits there processing everything she was just told. Kenzie stood up almost tripping over the chair "holy shit balls you guys are...and you...oh my fae Jesus your BONDED !"by this point Kenzie is coming down from the information and she runs over to us and hugs us both" I'm so..."she leans back and looks at us." Well I'm happy for you guys. Damn tam tam you have tamed the succuslut." Kenzie said the last part making a whipping jester at me and I giggle and Tamsin tries to hide her blush but we both see it and Kenzie hugs us again." Ok guys its time to head out people to see and we still have that father thing to deal with but we must go home momma needs her rest." And with that said we all head out.

Xxxxx Tamsin's pov

We stayed at the dal for a few drinks and to explain the situation to Trick. He was genuinely happy for me and Bo but I could tell when we brought up Bo's father he was holding back something. We made our way back to the crack shack and Kenzie said her good nights and went upstairs to her room. Me and Bo head to the living room and I sit down on the couch and pull Bo on my lap sitting sideways and facing me. I lean close to her and kiss her neck and whisper in her ear."you have no idea what you do to me Bo. I have never been this happy." I rest my head on her shoulder and she kisses my head."well if I'm going to be honest neither have I. I feel at peace and whole. I knew there was always a part of me missing just searching for love but I couldn't no matter how hard I fought to have it. And then you came along and I always felt safe around you." She places her hand under my chin and lifts my head to face her." My heart always knew who you were."

I leaned in inches away from her lips and whispered." I love you Bo and I will always love you." She kissed me and it was so soft and filled with so much love it made my heart race. We broke apart and I kiss her cheek." I should go its getting late." I whisper against her soft skin she rests her hand on my cheek." I would rather you stay. I mean if that's ok with you." She says looking me in the eye ." I would love to Bo. But If it's ok with you I'd like to take this up to your room." I say looking down at my hand resting in her lap- man why am I so nervous this is just ridiculous- i look up and meet Bo's eye my heart skips a beat seeing her beautiful blue eyes starring at me." I can't promise to keep my hands to my self." She says with as meek plastered on her face . I just nod not being able to form any stands up and before I can attempt to do the same she lifts me off of the couch effortlessly and wraps my legs around her waist. She starts kissing me softly and she bites my bottom lip asking for more and I give her just that. She grabs my ass lifting me a little higher and I moan. She starts walking up stairs wile kissing me with so much lust.

Once we get in the room she walks over to her bed she lets me down so I'm standing in front of her." Your so beautiful. My warrior." I say my voice so soft. Bo closes the space between us and rests her hands on my waist." And so are you my beautiful Valkyrie." She grabs the end of my shirt and slowly takes it off then she throws it across the room making me smile at her. She gently lays me down on the bed And straddles me ." So Succubus do think you can take on a Valkyrie?" I ask with as merl she giggles ." Oh babe you have no idea."

I wake up and I feel Bo's arm aping my waist. I smile at the memory of last finally fell asleep as the sun started to rise. Knowing that we have to get up I groan and turn around in Bo's arms. I smile and start to play with her hair and she starts to squirm and open her eyes." Hey beautiful." I whisper as she finally looks at me. She smiles at me and kisses me on my nose"good morning." She said as she laid her head on the pillow." Yes a very good morning but we can't stay in bed all morning we have to go hunt down daddy dearest remember." Bo groans in protest." If we must." She said as she sat up in the bed. I stretch out my muscles now realizing how deliciously sore I am I catch Bo starring and I smirk." Like what you see?" I ask in amusement ." Oh I like what I see very much ." She starts to crawl towards me and climb out of bed not even caring that I'm naked." Well good to know succubus." I say with an arched eyebrow and a smirk . I turn around and head for the bathroom but I don't get far before Bo wraps her arms around my waist from behind." You know it's not good to tease a succubus." She whispers in my ear making me shiver." Well in my defense when have I ever done anything that's good for me." I said turning around in her arms and she's smiling at me. I wrap my arms around her neck ." Well you got me there." She laughs softly and I slowly guide us to the bathroom. I finally get out of her grasp and I turn the shower on. I turn and look at her and she's openly ogling me and biting her lip it makes me smile." Are going to keep starring or are you going to join me?"

After our shower we ate breakfast with Kenzie and headed to the dal so we could talk to Trick. When we walk in I'm thankful that it's near empty . It's morning and most of the patrons don't come in till lunch . We all sit at the bar I'm in the middle of Kenzie and Bo. Trick sees us and grabs three shot glasses and places them in front of us and hands Kenzie a full tequila bottle."I'm guessing your not here to just drink?" He asks with a frown Bo taps the bar top" not really I need to know where I can find my father." Bo says looking Trick in the eyes. Trick just stands there frowning at her for a moment then sighs and shakes his head."Bo your father is dangerous you don't know what he will do to you. But I know you and its point less to try and talk you out of this." Bo lets out a breath." It's about time someone realizes that . Thank you Trick." Trick writes an address down on a paper and hands it to Bo ." Don't thank me Bo I would rather you stay but as I said its pointless." Before Bo can say anything Kenzie slams her glass on the bar after taking it." It about time Trickster I mean you would think everyone would get it by now." Kenzie said then she filled her glass." Ok we have to go and get ready for this Bo ." I said placing my hand on her shoulder .she nods and squeezes Tricks hand ." Yeah let's go."Bo said standing from her stool "It's about time lets go kick some fae daddy ass!" Kenzie jumped up from her stool and followed us to my truck.

I open the passenger door and lift up the seat revealing the swords i move so Bo and Kenzie can see. " holy crap! It's heaven." Kenzie says grabbing a sword ."wow Tamsin this is... A lot of sword what did you do rob a sword store or something." Bo asks grabbing a sword too. I close the seat and sit down." It's no big just a collection. That one is the oldest one I've been in a lot of battles with that one." I say pointing to the one Bo has ." Wow do you want it? I mean if you've been through a lot with it it would make sense you use it." Bo says and I can hear how nervous she is in her voice. I look at her and shake my head." No I want you to use it." I say with a smile. I look at Kenzie who is smirking at me." What momz she needs the luck." I say looking down at my hands hiding my blush." Yeah sure. You know you guys are great together. My two loves in love ." Kenzie smiles at me and I smile back." Ok now that we got the gear lets talk plans here." I said looking at Bo again." Well I say we go and talk to him then if we need to kill everyone." Bo says flatly- man she's hot when she's like this- i shake my head trying to clear my thoughts." Yeah and then die? Bobo we don't even know who your dad is." Kenzie said in shock." Well Kenzie there's no other choice." Bo said in defeat ." Point taken... But I do have one request." Kenzie says looking at both of us." We take Bruce and Lauren... Look she's fae now and she's a doc and Bruce is muscle so I think it's a smart move." She says holding her hands up in defense . I look at Bo and can tell she agrees too." Fine you call bruce and Lauren fill them in I need to talk to Tamsin." Kenzie nods and heads back inside and I look at Bo ." What do you need to talk to me about?" Ask furrowing my brow in confusion." I just want time alone with you before we do this." She looks at me with a half smile.i pull her to me so she's standing between my legs facing me." I love you Bo and we'll be ok I would die before I let him or anyone els hurt you if I can help it." I say with a serious tone looking in her eyes i see tears forming in her eyes and I can tell she's fighting them." That what I'm worried about. Tamsin I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I cup her face and wipe at her tears with my thumbs and I kiss her on her forehead ." Bo we will all get out of this we always do. Don't worry about me ok just focus and everything will be ok." We turn our heads to the sound of the dal entrance opening and see Kenzie walking to us." K hot pants is on her way with Bruce says she's got something to keep me safe cuz she knows you will be worried and you need to focus." She says happily and before we say anything Lauren and Bruce pulls up next to us in a black BMW.

Xxxx Bo's pov

We drove to the address Trick wrote down and we pull up at and abandoned building it reminds me of the crack shack but its a brick house in the middle of nowhere ." Ok so this isn't creepy to the max." Kenzie says sarcastically I put the car in park and turn off the ignition. We all just sit here starring until Lauren knocks on the passenger window. We all get out and stand in front of the building." Ok so we go into the creepy house of death and meet daddy dearest and possibly kill him...great plan lets go!" Kenzie says holding out the sword in her hand and we all giggle- leave it to Kenz to lighten the mood- i walk in the door and im shocked to see it looks exactly like the crack shack to the t. The only difference is there is no home feeling, no furniture, and there is states leading to a basement in the living room." Guys I have a bad feeling about this." I said and everyone nodded their agreement so we all pull out our swords and head for the basement.

Once I get to the last step I notice the long hallway. It's all white with a black door at the end with two guards in front of it. As we walk towards them they take defensive stance." I'm here to see my father." I say in a professional demanding tone. They nod and open the door as if they have been waiting for me. I walk in first and everyone follows . The room is big and looks just like any professional office. White walls white carpet and a black desk in the middle with a computer on it the chair is facing the back wall keeping me from seeing my father. As soon as I hear the door close my heart starts racing - please let Bo get out of this ok- I hear Tamsin's voice and I look at her confused. -I never ask for anything just please grant me this- my eyes go wide when I see her lips aren't moving -Tamsin ?- I ask in my head and she looks at me - I can hear you but. How?- her eyes go wide but before she can answer I hare my father." I have been waiting for you my child. I knew you would come." He says in a professional tone. I look in his direction and his chair slowly turns around. He's a handsome man looks to be in his thirties but I know he's a lot older. He has short brown curly hair like mine and brown eyes like mine." Yes I came but I came to ask why you are trying to kill me." I say in the same tone I have the guards." It was a test and seeing as how he came back alive you failed but I am happy you are alive." He says in the same tone as before with no emotion." Well I'm glad your happy. Now what do you want with me?" I looked him in the eye and squeeze the handle on my sword making my knuckles go white -Bo calm down I can feel what you are feeling. Don't let him get to you. I love you Bo - hearing Tamsin calmed me down instantly i loosen my grip and keep a hard stare on my father." I want what I have always wanted I want to rule the world with you at my side."

I look at him and let out a humorless laugh." Oh yeah because that's going to happen. Your crazier then I thought." He slams his fists on his desk and stands . The unexpected sound made me flinch I look at his eyes and they are now a dark red. " I am not crazy merely focused on what I want and you WILL rule with me even if by force." He says and his voice vibrates with power all around us. I look at him with no fear what so ever. I can feel my eyes turn blue and feel the power surging through me." Then I will fight you with all that I am. I am not a monster and I will NEVER let you turn me into one." I say with more power in my voice then his and it makes his eyes turn brown again." Then so be it." He pushes a button and four ogres come running at us. Everyone springs into action and I run straight for my father. He jumps over his desk running at me. He knocks my sword out of my hand and tries to land a ouch to my face but I let the power rush through me and I block it easily. I punch him in the face as hard as I can knocking him across the room he slumps to the floor and looks at me with rage in his eyes he stands up ." You will never beat me my child I will NOT be beaten by YOU." He says with disgust i rush at him and he lands a punch to my ribs but i don't feel it. I grab the back of his head and slam him to the ground as hard as I can and it cracks the floor. He rolls over and the rage in his eyes is replaced by terror. I lean over him and laugh." You never had a chance I have something YOU will never have." I say and I bring my foot up over his stomach and slam it down on him causing him to cough up blood. I kneeled next to him and whispered in his ear." I have love." And with that I snap his neck. I look back at everyone els and before I can do anything Kenzie gets knocked down causing her sword to go through her chest.

"NO!" I yell causing everything to shake and my eyes to turn a brighter blue and i rubs at the ogre and slam my hand through its chest. It slumps to the floor and I look at the other three and the bow down."LEAVE OR DIE!" I yell causing everything thing to shake again and everyone to look at me with wide shocked filled eyes. Leave with no problem and I drop to my knees next to Kenzie shows crying and squeezing my hand." No Kenzie no not like this." I say sobbing before she can say anything Lauren runs and pushes me to the side and I don't have the chance to say anything before she slams a needle into Kenzie's chest. Lauren takes the sword out slowly and sighs in relief." What did you do Lauren?" I look at her and I feel Tamsin's hand on my shoulder and Bruce stands next to Lauren. Before Lauren says anything Kenzie starts to glow red." I turned her fae."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ok so last one was a long one. As for the whole father thing yeah i know it all happened fast but there a lot of twists and surprises i just want you to keep in mind that what you see is not always what is. So with that said here is the next chapter.
> 
> Ps plzzzzz dont stop reading this one was hard for me to write myself so just hang in there I had to cut this chapter short

Bo's pov

I just sat there starring at Kenzie's body and i suddenly feel dizzy. I shake my head and it passes but then i suddenly feel uneasy like something is wrong but i know its not. I look at Lauren and she is just sitting there starring at Kenzie. Kenzie finally stops glowing and Lauren places her fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. She mumbled something I couldn't hear " is she ok?" I asked in a low voice. She turns her head slowly to look at me and I see tears in her eyes." No... Lauren NO! Your wrong she...she can't be WRONG!" I say frantically with tears streaming down my face." I'm so sorry Bo." She says in a whisper I look from her to Kenzie and I push Lauren away from Kenzie and I lean over her lips. I try to push my chi into her but nothing happens.

I keep trying until I feel hands around my shoulder and someone pulls me off of her and wraps their arms around me and I try to get free but they squeeze tighter "NO! Let me go!" I yell and the person whispers in my ear." She's gone Bo their is nothing you can do now." I stop fighting hearing Tamsin's soft voice." Let me go." I say through gritted teeth and she slowly lets me go and I fall to my knees sobbing."no no no no. Not like this. Not you!" I cry out and I feel dizzy again and I start to feel my self lose control but at this point I don't have it in me to fight. At first my eyes change to a bright blue and I feel power rush through me and it feels like it did after my dawning with Dyson but then darkness starts to cloud my vision. I try to clear my vision as I start to shake uncontrollably but its useless i feel Tamsin rest her Hands on my shoulder and ask me if I'm ok " I... I don't know." I bring my hands to my face and rub at my eyes Tamsin turns me around and looks down at me concerned."Bo look at me." She says but I keep rubbing my eyes for a minute. " please Bo just look at me your scaring me." I dropped my hands from my face and slowly opened my eyes fully expecting to only see darkness.

The darkness was gone and I was just staring at the floor still shaking and slightly dizzy. I lifted my gaze to see Lauren in Bruce's arms shaking obviously crying. I slowly turn my gaze over to Tamsin and my breath hitches she's staring at me with tears in her eyes. As our eyes meet her eyes go wide and I can feel she is terrified." Tamsin what's wrong?" I asked confused and concerned she looks like she wants to run but stays put." Bo... Your..y...your eyes. Their. Their black." She said her fear evident and she steps back a bit. That simple act broke my heart and all I can think of is that she finally sees I am a monster- who was I kidding I will always be a monster - I thought to myself." Get out of here." I whisper and my head starts to spin making me fall on me hands and knees. I can feel them still here so I muster up the rest of my strength " I said get out!" I yell making the room shake and I look up at them and the darkness starts to come back. I look at them and everyone is looking at me with wide frightened eyes -now they see the monster i truly am- everyone is glued to their spots "NOW!" I yelled and everyone ran over to Kenzie's body and the darkness consumed my vision I could still see but it was like I was In A tunnel looking out.

Lauren and Bruce try to pick up Kenzie's body and I stand up but it wasn't me but I know I'm standing. I can feel the anger in me trying to consume me and the power in me is making me weak. I try and fight it I try to gain control but nothing works I'm now a prisoner in my body only being able to watch whatever is about to happen. My body runs up to Lauren and grabs her by the neck with one hand lifting her up off the floor. I try to stop my self and i try to yell but nothing happens. I see Lauren grab at my hand with wide eyes trying to breath i see Bruce and Tamsin trying to get my hand from around her neck. "You should have Listened and left. Now you will never leave." I hear myself say and its a deep voice filled with power and then I see all of their mouths open and their chi streams into my mouth and I feel the monster that has taken control enjoy the feeling.

I try as hard as I can to stop it and nothing works i scream but only I can hear it. I am forced to watch myself do this to the ones I love. I see them trying to fight but then Lauren goes limp in my grasp. Bruce and Tamsin fall to the floor and I drop Lauren ." You may have controlled me at one point but now I control you." With that I fall to my knees and the darkness is gone.

I gasp for air and tears start running down my face."NO!" I yell and crawl over to their bodies i lean over Tamsin and try to push chi into her but nothing happens. I try it to Bruce and Lauren and still nothing . I pull my knees to my chest and start to rock."no no no no I did this." I look at their lifeless bodies and I scream as loud as I can. I start to feel dizzy again but this time it's worse forcing me to close my eyes but once i open them everyone is gone. I look around franticly but no one is their and everything has disappeared its just me in this white room with nothing. All signs of what happened are gone and I jump to my feet confused. "You will be the one to change the world. You will be queen." A man whispers all around me but i don't recognize the voice "what do you want from me?!" I yell at the unknown voice " i want nothing child. You will be queen but you will suffer. Don't trust so easily." I looked around trying to see who the voice belongs to but there is no one there."Who are you?" Finally no longer dizzy I look around waiting to be attacked" I am everything and nothing." The voice says and suddenly theres a soft breeze." I will not be queen I am not the one to change things I am a monster!" I yell tears still falling down my face."I killed them I did that I don't deserve to live." I say in a defeated whisper" things are not always what you think child you must fight your fears." It whispers and I start to get angry." What fears can I fight my fear has already happened I killed them!" I yell "you must not let your fear ruin you. Or your fear will be your end."

The room starts to get hot and there is a gust of wind that forces me to put my hands over my eyes. Just as soon as it came it was over I drop my hands and I am no longer in the white room but I am now in the middle of a forest. - what the hell- "what you see is not always what is child" the voice is behind me and I whip around ready to fight and I see my father." But I killed you." I say in disbelief " again what you see isn't always what is. You are very powerful but trust to easily." He says with a smirk ." I don't trust easily. what's going on?" I ask him as he circles me" ah the almighty question." He says and when he gets in front of me he is no longer my father he's now Kenzie " what the..." I say my mouth gaped ."I am everything and nothing child and you are in a dream state." He says in Kenzie's voice and I am now beyond confused and creeped out." A dream you mean. This is a dream!" I yell furious." Yes but not your average dream. You have been put in a fear dream." He states and I just stand there speechless. " A fear dream can only be cause by a naglamite. A naglamite feeds off of your deepest fears and makes you live them through a dream. You have made a powerful enemy child but I have been brought to help." I look at him and finally find my voice." Who sent you?" He changes into Tamsin and smirks just like her." The one who holds your heart."


End file.
